Misunderstood
by NettieC
Summary: When Jennifer Coates is attacked suspicion falls on Harm. She won't talk and no one can figure out what she means by 'saladays'.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._**

****

**_---------------------------------------------------Misunderstood-------------------------------------------------------_**

**JENNIFER COATES' APARTMENT **

**THURSDAY 2010 **

Jennifer opened her apartment door, threw her cover across the room and went straight into the shower. She stood under the shower rose while the hot water poured all over her and her bloodstained uniform. The excessive heat of the water and the effects of being battered and bruised left her dizzy and she slumped to the shower floor, clutching her knees and sobbing.

Her uniform clung to her and her shoes became waterlogged under the torrent of water. She could hear the sound of traffic outside her bathroom window, the sounds of sirens in the distance and the stereo from the upstairs apartment but the overriding sound was that of her own sobbing.

Harm had been in his own apartment across the hallway awaiting her return. Mattie had called him and begged him to retrieve a book she had left behind and desperately needed. She made him promise that he would express post it the very next morning. Everything with teenagers seemed to be so intense. Harm had the key to Mattie and Jen's apartment but was reluctant to use it. He knew Jen wouldn't mind but somehow he felt it would be an invasion of privacy. Instead he waited for Jen to return.

At 2015, he thought he had heard her return and knocked on her door but there was no answer. He tried the door knob and the door opened.

"Jen," he called but there was no answer.

He heard the sound of running water and decided to call back later.

It was 2130 when he knocked on the door. Again there was no answer and the door was still unlocked. He pushed the door open and called her name. He could still hear the water running and as he neared the bathroom an uneasy feeling washed over him.

Harm knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jennifer, are you alright?" he called out. Jen heard him but didn't answer.

"Jen, are you okay?" he called again and still she didn't reply.

When he heard nothing, he pushed the door open. "I'm coming in."

Through the fog that had filled the bathroom Harm struggled to see anything.

"Jen?!" he was alarmed.

He moved to the shower and slid back the curtain. Jen was still slumped in the corner. Quickly he turned off the taps.

"Jen? Jennifer?" She looked at him but said nothing. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. Harm bent down and touched her arm. She cringed and tried to withdraw further into the cubicle.

"Jen, it's okay. I won't hurt you. What's wrong? What happened?"

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip, tears filled her eyes and she started to shiver. Harm grabbed a towel and put it over her.

"Jennifer, we have to get you out of there," he said gently.

He stretched out his hand to help her out but she dropped her head.

"Jen, it's okay." He touched her hand but she whimpered and recoiled.

It was then Harm realised this situation may be beyond him. He left the bathroom and called Mac on her cell.

"Mac, I need your help," he said as soon as she answered.

"So what's new?" she laughed.

"No, this is serious. I'm in Jen's apartment. How soon can you be here?"

"Thirty minutes, what's wrong?"

"Can you make it sooner?"

"I'll try."

Twenty two minutes later Mac knocked on the door.

"Thank God," Harm said ushering her inside.

"What's going on, Harm?"

"It's Jen; I think she's been attacked."

"Where is she?"

"In the shower. She's been in there for at least an hour. She won't talk to me. I tried to help her out but she was…she was scared – of me!"

"Okay, okay, Harm, take a breath. I'll go and talk to her."

Harm paced nervously around the lounge as he watched the minutes tick past, five, ten, fifteen minutes. He watched the bathroom door for signs of movement but nothing happened. He wanted to listen at the door but decided against it. Mac would tell him what he needed to know. Twenty five minutes later Mac and Jen emerged.

Jen was wearing a bathrobe and Mac had a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"Hi, what's happening?" ventured Harm.

"We need to take a trip out to Bethesda," replied Mac. "Feel like driving us?" 

"I'll just grab my keys."

**BETHESDA EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT **

**2305 **

Harm and Mac sat in the waiting room while the doctor examined Jen.

"So what happened?" Harm finally asked.

"Not really sure."

"Was she raped?"

"Possibly."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Not a lot."

"Mac, you're not telling me something. What is it?"

"It might not be anything."

"But it might be?" Mac nodded. "Tell me."

"Jen had an appointment at 1630 with Commander Harvey Eagleton…"

"Yeah, I remember him saying that last week when we…you don't think he did this?" Harm said incredulously.

"I didn't see her afterwards, did you?"

"Commander, Colonel," the doctor called them.

"How is she?" asked Harm.

"Please, come in ." The doctor showed them into the family room, never a good sign. "Please, take a seat."

"Has she said anything, Doctor?" Mac asked.

"Nothing too helpful, she does keep repeating a phrase that I can't quite work out. It seems to mean something to her though."

"What is it?" asked Harm.

"Something that sounds like 'Saladays'."

"Saladays?" the both echoed and looked at each other. It meant nothing to them either.

"Now," the Doctor looked at the notes in his hand. "The Petty Officer has been beaten. She has five fractures to her ribs which has caused a flail section to the right side. This requires immediate surgery. She has a fractured left wrist and two lacerations to her stomach. She has multiple contusions and what looks like strangulation marks around her throat. She also has third degree burns over much of her body from the shower."

"Oh God!" Harm exclaimed but Mac just nodded, she had already seen the evidence.

"Was she sexually assaulted?" asked Harm.

"I don't believe so," said the doctor. "But we have done a rape kit just to be on the safe side."

"Will you get any evidence given how long she was in the shower?" asked Mac.

"It is not too likely but we'll try."

"Can we see her before surgery?" asked Harm.

"Only for a minute, the Petty Officer needs to be on her way."

The nurse ushered them into a small treatment room where Jen lay on the trolley, eyes closed.

"Jen, how are you doing?" Harm asked gently.

Jen's eyes opened wide in fright.

"It's okay Jennifer, you're safe," Mac said. Jen began to relax as she heard Mac's voice. Mac patted her arm. When Harm went to do the same she flinched so he withdrew his hand.

"Jennifer, before you got to surgery, do you want to tell us what happened?" asked Mac quietly.

Jen's eyes darted from Mac to Harm and back. She shook her head.

"Do you know who did this?" she asked.

Again Jen's eyes darted to Harm and back but this time she nodded.

"Was it Commander Eagleton?"

A brief headshake indicated no and the doctor ended the visit.

**BETHESDA**** SURGICAL WAITING ROOM **

**FRIDAY 0132 **

Harm was sitting at the end of the orange sofa when Mac returned and handed him a coffee.

"Thanks Mac," he said taking the cup.

"She'll be alright, Harm. The Petty Officer is very strong."

"Yeah, I know but she seemed so scared - scared of me!"

"I noticed that too."

"So did the doctor. He probably thinks I…"

"Don't even go there, Harm."

"Well, look what he has to go on: I live across the hall from her, I found her, she won't talk to me, she flinches or cringes when I move near her and the look in her eyes when she does look at me – that's not a look of trust I'm seeing."

Mac rested her hand on his arm.

"When Jennifer's out of surgery, I'll have a chat with her. We'll see what she has to say."

Harm sighed; it was all out of his hands.

Harm leant back and closed his eyes. 0200 had passed by moments before and there were still more hours to wait ahead of them.

"Damn," he said sitting upright.

"What is it, Harm?"

"The General. I should have called the General."

"It's okay, I already did. He'll be here first thing in the morning – sooner if we need him."

"Oh," he said leaning back again.

Mac rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Despite Jen's adverse responses to Harm she never once thought he could have hurt her, she trusted him implicitly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._**

**_---------------------------------------------------Misunderstood-------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Bethesda Waiting Room_**

**0514 **

"Harm, the doctor's here," said Mac shaking him awake. They both stood, fully alert, despite the hour of the morning and their lack of sleep.

"How is she, Commander?" asked Mac.

"Quite good, all things considered. The surgery went well, a text book case really. The Petty Officer will be taken to recovery shortly and you'll be able to see her then but only for a few minutes." The doctor moved off.

"Thank you," Mac called after him. She turned to Harm, seeing the pain in his eyes she gently caressed his face. "See, I told you Jennifer would be okay."

"This is only the start of it though. Jen's got along way to go before we can say she's okay," Harm sighed.

"I know it will be one step at a time. She's made the first one and we'll help her with the rest," Mac said reassuringly.

"If she'll let me."

Harm looked so hurt Mac hugged him tightly. "She will."

"Interrupting something?" The General's voice came from behind them, surprising them both.

"No sir," they replied in unison coming to attention.

"At ease, at ease, I was kidding. How is Petty Officer Coates?"

"Well, she has just come out of surgery and the doctor said everything went well. We'll be able to see her in a few minutes," answered Mac.

"That's good to hear. And how are you two?" he asked.

"Fine," said Mac. "Tired but fine."

"Do we have any details?"

"No sir," said Mac.

"Has she said anything?"

"Not really, sir."

"Does that mean she has or she hasn't, Colonel?"

"According to the doctor she keeps repeating 'saladays'."

"Saladays?" he echoed.

"Yes, 'saladays'. Mean anything to you, sir?" Harm asked.

"No, to you two?"

"No sir."

"Huh, 'saladays'."

"You can see the Petty Officer now," interrupted the nurse. "But just for a few minutes. It's the second door on the left."

The trio made their way to the room. Harm stood aside to let the General and Mac enter first. It wasn't because of protocol or chivalry but of a reluctance to see Jennifer. The way she had looked at him earlier had completely unnerved him.

Mac pulled up a chair to Jen's beside and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Jennifer, the surgery's over, you're okay." Slowly Jen's eyes fluttered open. "Hi there, how are you feeling?" said Mac quietly.

"Like I got hit by a truck," Jen croaked.

"The doctor says you are doing well," Mac soothed.

"Hmmm," came the reply.

"You rest Petty Officer and feel better," said the General from the foot of her bed. She tried to say thanks but smiled weakly instead.

"Anything you need?" Harm asked from the other side of the bed. Jen didn't respond to his voice.

"Jennifer," he said louder. "Is there anything you need?"

Jen stared at Mac and tightened her grip on Mac's hand.

"It's okay Jennifer," soothed Mac as tears came to Jen's eyes.

Harm quickly excused himself and left as too did General Cresswell following him out.

"Commander Rabb," he called stopping Harm in his tracks. "What's going on?"

Harm turned around. "I don't know sir."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cresswell asked.

"I just don't know."

"Tell me why Petty Officer Coates reacted that way when you spoke to her?"

"I don't know."

"You don't? You didn't do this, did you?" he asked.

"NO SIR!" Harm spat.

"Just checking. Then who did?"

"I don't know sir."

"Then we'd better find out." Cresswell said. Mac joined the men in the hallway. "Did she say anything else, Colonel?"

"Just 'saladays' as she was drifting back off to sleep. God, I wish I knew what it meant."

The General looked at his watch.

"0553," Mac said for him.

"How do you do that?"he asked.

"It's a gift sir," replied Mac stifling a yawn.

"Either of you have any pressing commitments today?"

"No sir," Mac replied.

"Nothing that can't wait," answered Harm.

"Take the day off. I know you want to stay here but go home and get some sleep first. That's an order."

"Aye, aye," they replied.

"Are you alright to drive?" asked Mac as Harm opened the car door for her.

"Yeah."

They drove for a while in silence before Mac spoke.

"What do you think 'saladays' means?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think it could be the name of the person who attacked her?"

"I don't know."

"...Or the place where it happened?"

"I don't know."

"…or…"

"Mac, please!" The truth was his head was spinning and he had absolutely no idea as to what was happening.

"What?" Mac looked over to see his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Harm, pull over," she insisted. He obeyed and she applied the handbrake.

"Harm, look at me," she insisted but he wouldn't. She took off her seatbelt, got out of the car and went around to his side. She opened his door and put her arms around him. "We'll figure this out Harm, we will." She stroked his hair and patted his back. "You'll see it'll be alright, sweetheart." She drew him closer and kissed the top of his head.

The traffic flow increased alongside them and Mac knew they had to move.

"Do you want me to drive?" she asked him.

"No, I'll be right; it's only a few blocks. Thanks Mac." He kissed her cheek and she closed his door.

When Harm pulled up in front of his building he glanced over at Mac. He was hoping she would come up to his apartment and not rush off home. He needed her more than he cared to admit.

"Do you want me to come up for a while?" Mac asked reading his thoughts.

"Yeah, that would be good."

The elevator doors opened on Harm's floor and they walked out together. Harm paused in front of Jen's door.

"Do you want to go in?" asked Mac.

"Do you think there are any answers in there?"

"Probably not."

"Then in can wait."

Mac opened his door with her emergency key.

"Can I get you anything?" Harm asked throwing his keys on the coffee table.

"Sleep and lots of it," she replied.

"Me too," he muttered.

"Are you okay with me sleeping in your bed?" Mac asked, having no intention of sleeping anywhere but.

Harm nodded. "As long as you don't mind sharing." Mac being in his bed, with him, was his dream ... just not under these circumstances.

"Not in the least," Mac smiled walking into the bedroom.

Harm stopped to check the phone messages – there were three. Mac heard them play out from the bedroom where she was changing into one of Harm's white NAVY t-shirts. The first one was from Bud looking for missing case notes which he apparently found midway through leaving his message. The second was from Mattie reminding Harm to send the book. The third was from Harvey Eagleton.

"Hi Harmon, meeting with your Petty Officer went well. Great gal. Shame you couldn't make it. We ran into Ed Lackey or should I say Captain Edward Lackey. He was celebrating his promotion. Had some laughs, Ed even told the Petty Officer about those pranks at the Academy. She told us Sturgis Turner is stationed with you. We should have a reunion of sorts; it must be twenty years since we were all in the same room. Can't do it tonight but what about tomorrow. So let's say Benzinger's at 1900, Friday. Call me if you can't do it."

Harm walked into the bedroom shaking his head. A night out with the guys, especially these guys, was just what he needed but it didn't feel right to be going out partying with Jen in the hospital. Mac read his thoughts again.

"A night out would do you some good," she said climbing into his bed.

"Bad timing," he said watching her. He thought about how many times he had dreamed of this scenario – him, her, bed but even if this was the right place, it certainly wasn't the right time.

Sleep came quickly to both of them. Mac's was restful but Harm's was restless. He tried not to toss and turn as he didn't want to wake Mac but he couldn"t get comfortable. A couple of hours later after finding no slumber he tried to ease himself out of bed before Mac stopped him.

"Hey Flyboy, where do you think you are going?"

"Sorry Mac, I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep and I…"

"Come back to bed." He obliged.

Mac moved closer to him and draped her arm and leg across his body, resting her head on his chest. He brushed her hair back and before long both were asleep. This time, wrapped in Mac, he slept soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._**

**_Author's notes: In chapter one, Jennifer's burns were supposed to be first degree not third degree, thanks Paperbirch for the PM. I appreciate the pick up._**

**_---------------------------------------------------Misunderstood-------------------------------------------------------_**

**HARM"S APARTMENT **

**FRIDAY 1215 **

The ringing phone woke Mac and she sleepily reached out to answer it.

"MacKenzie," she said groggily.

"Oh, Colonel, sorry, did I wake you?" Bud apologised.

"It's okay Bud, what do you need?"

"I was actually after the Commander."

"He's still asleep Bud, is it urgent?" Mac didn't offer an explanation for their sleeping arrangements and Bud didn't ask.

"No ma'am, it's not. It'll keep."

"I see we're back to Colonel and ma'am?" Mac yawned.

"Sorry Mac…" he began.

"God, the time! I hadn't realised we were asleep so long. Have you heard from the hospital?" Mac said panicked.

"Petty Officer Coates has been moved into the Surgical Ward in 2E. The General has just left to visit her and I'll call in this afternoon."

"Any more news on the attack?"

"Not at this stage. Mac, look, I'll let you go but can you just get Harm to call me when he gets a chance."

"Sure."

Mac replaced the receiver and looked back at Harm who slept undisturbed. She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair before kissing his forehead. She slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. When Mac emerged from the bathroom she searched through Harm's wardrobe for something better to wear home than her uniform. Finally she came across blue cotton board shorts and decided they'd do. She put them on and straightened her hair. All the while Harm slept on, at least that's what Mac thought, but Bud's phone call had awoken him too. He feigned sleep in the hope that Mac would stay longer. He couldn't explain it but he didn't want to be left alone. When he saw her getting dressed he knew that time was up.

"Sneaking out on me, Marine?" he asked.

"Hardly Harm. It's past noon and there are things I need to do before visiting Jen," she explained.

"Yeah," he sighed deeply.

"I'll come by and pick you up about 1600 and we can go to the hospital together."

"You don't have to. I can get myself there."

"I know, but I can drop you off at Benzinger's afterwards and you can get a taxi home."

"Mac, I don't think I'm up to socialising tonight."

"Harm, I know you are worried about Jen but you don't get too many opportunities to meet up with your friends. Jen wouldn't begrudge you an evening out with them."

"Yeah, but…"

A knock at the door ended their conversation.

"Who is it?" called Mac approaching the door as Harm pulled on some sweats.

"Police, ma'am."

Mac looked through the peephole at the badge that was being shown. She opened the door.

"Good afternoon ma'am, I'm Sergeant Ellis, this is Sergeant Phillips. We're here investigating the attack on Jennifer Coates. We're looking for a Commander Harmon Rabb."

"I'm Commander Rabb," Harm said entering the room. "Come in."

"Commander Rabb, I'm…"

"I heard. How can I help you?"

"What can you tell us about the events of last night?" inquired Sgt Ellis.

Harm related his version of events from last seeing Jennifer at her desk at 1610 and then finding her in the shower at 2130. He told them on her 1630 meeting with Harvey Eagleton and the message he received that everything went well.

The sergeants asked several questions but Harm was unable to help them any further.

"Can I ask why you are investigating this and not the Military Police?" asked Mac.

"Several reasons, ma'am, namely that the victim was attacked in a lane off O'Hare Street," replied Sgt Phillips.

" O'Hare Street? That's three blocks from here. We're there any witnesses?" asked Mac.

"Yes, two."

"Did they give a description?" asked Harm.

"Yes, a tall dark haired man was seen running from the scene with blood stains on his white naval uniform."

"Can they ID him?" asked Mac.

"Quite possibly. Commander, what were you doing at approximately 1940 last night?" inquired Sgt Ellis.

"Am I a suspect?"

"A person of interest. Now, what were you doing?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping? What sort of shopping?"

"Grocery shopping."

"And where was this?"

"Safeway on Anderson."

" Anderson? That's two blocks away from here and puts you in the vicinity of the crime. Is there anyone who can verify your story?" asked Sgt Phillips looking at Mac.

"No," said Harm and then he remembered the receipt. He went to the kitchen and retrieved the crumpled piece of paper from the trash. He smoothed it out and handed it to the older of the police officers.

The time printed on the receipt was 7:42 pm. There wasn't enough time for Harm to have been shopping and then commit the crime or vice versa. The timeline was just too tight.

"He couldn"t have done it," said Mac in an authoritative tone. "The timeline's too tight."

"It looks that way, ma'am, but the register's clock could be out. We will investigate this matter further," said Sgt Phillips.

"And even if it's only by a few minutes it could change a lot of things," added Sgt Ellis.

"I did not do it!" Harm stated emphatically. He had no idea why everything was pointing at him; he could never hurt Jen or anyone else for that matter.

"We'll be in touch, Commander," said Sgt Ellis as they walked out.

Mac closed the door behind them before moving to console Harm. She reached out to rub his arm but he backed away from her touch.

"Harm?" Mac was confused.

"I obviously can't be trusted. They think I did it."

"And I think you didn't."

"You think?"

"I know you didn't – you're not capable of such an act."

"Tell them that."

Despite his further protests Mac put her arms around his neck and forced him into an embrace.

"The truth will out," she soothed.

"It better be soon."

**HARM'S APARTMENT **

**FRIDAY 1614 **

Mac arrived back at Harm's apartment showered, dressed in her own clothes and ready for the challenges the afternoon would bring them. Harm was unusually quiet on the trip out to Bethesda and Mac knew he was trying to piece together the events of the last 24 hours. As they approached Jen's ward they saw Bud walking towards them.

"Hi Bud, how's the Petty Officer?" Mac asked.

"Not too good. She's heavily sedated and still having some breathing difficulties."

"Did you get a chance to see her?"

"Only very briefly."

Mac and Harm headed to the Nurses Station and identified themselves.

"I'm not sure," said the nurse checking her notes. "Just give me a minute."

She walked around the desk and into 2E. She emerged a minute or so later.

"Colonel, you can see her now but please keep it short. The Petty Officer is still very weak."

"We will," said Mac as they headed to the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the nurse. "Only the Colonel can go in. Petty Officer Coates was quite clear on that."

"But…" Mac began to protest.

"It's alright Mac, I'll wait – you go in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go."

Mac's visit with Jen was short but yielded some answers.

"Jennifer, Commander Rabb's outside, don't you want to see him?"

Jen shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Hate." Was the only word Mac could understand.

"You hate him?"

She shook her head again. "He…hates…me," came back breathlessly.

"Harm doesn't hate you. Why would you think such a thing?"

"This."

"This?! Did Harm do this to you?" Mac had to ask.

"NO!" Jen said emphatically.

"Then what?"

"Saladays," said Jen sadly.

"What does that mean, Jennifer?"

"I'm sorry, Petty Officer Coates has had enough for today, perhaps you can come back tomorrow," said the nurse.

"What did Jen say?" asked Harm as soon as Mac came out.

"Let's go have coffee. You still have time."

Seated in a corner booth at the café across the road Harm repeated the question.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress interrupted.

"Two coffees please," Harm ordered. "Well?"

"She says you hate her."

"Me! Why?"

"I asked and she said "this."

"This?! Her attack?" Mac nodded. "But Mac I …"

"You didn't do it, I know that. I even asked Jen if you had."

"And what did she say?"

"No. When I asked her to explain she said 'saladays'."

"Again with the bloody saladays, then what?"

"Then the nurse came in and I had to leave."

"Damn it."

"Harm, I know it's frustrating but…Harm look at me," Mac said taking his hands. Harm shook his head. She raised his head with her hand. "We'll get the answers. I promise."

Harm gave her a half smile - usually it was him making the promises.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._**

**_Author's notes: Sorry for the delay in updating there is a lot going on in my real world. Please be patient with further updates I will try to get them up quickly. This is the last ff I will be posting here for a while._**

**_---------------------------------------------------Misunderstood-------------------------------------------------------_**

**BENZINGER'S**

**1915 **

Mac pulled her car into a parking bay opposite Benzinger's entrance. Harm sat quietly making no effort to get out.

"You'll have a great time with Sturgis, Harvey and Ed," Mac enthused. She knew that if their positions were reversed she wouldn't feel like going out either.

"Yeah," Harm muttered.

"Think of all those old war stories you can tell," she said undoing her seatbelt.

"Yeah." Harm's eyes remain fixed on the dashboard.

"It'll do you good to be around friends."

"I guess."

Mac got out of the car and went around and opened his door, eventually he got out. They stood under the street light in silence for a moment or two.

"Call me if you need anything," said Mac.

"Yeah, thanks," muttered Harm.

She felt like a mother trying to get a reluctant child off to school. She wanted to kiss him and push him through the doors but she knew it had to be done in his own time.

"You'll have a great time – you'll see," she said, gently rubbing his arm.

Harm said nothing but just stood there staring at his shoes. Mac couldn't bear it anymore, she put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "It will be okay."

"I know," said Harm breaking away. "Thanks."

Mac leant back on the car as she watched Harm enter Benzinger's.

"Hi Mac."

"Oh Sturgis," Mac jumped.

"Sorry Mac I didn't mean to startle you," he replied, looking from her to the entrance.

"It's okay, I was in another world," she admitted looking at him.

"And how are things in Harm's world at the moment?" he asked, his eyes back on her.

"Not great," Mac sighed.

"Did he go in?" asked Sturgis nodding towards the doorway.

"Yeah, I was just making sure he didn't come back out again." She pushed herself off the car.

"Have you seen the Petty Officer today?" Sturgis asked.

"I did but she wouldn't see Harm..." Mac began.

"Why not?" Sturgis interrupted.

"No idea," Mac replied truthfully. She had absolutely no idea what was going on with Jen and her reponse to Harm.

"You don't think…" he began.

"NEVER!!! You know him Sturgis, how could you even…" Mac all but yelled back.

"I'm sorry Mac but given the circumstances..." Sturgis tried to apologise.

"He did not do it. Jennifer said so herself," she said defiantly.

"Then he must be feeling relieved," he said.

"I think he is just numb. He thinks so much of Jen and the attack really shook him up and then to be all but accused has really thrown him," Mac explained.

"Sounds like a night out is just what he needs. A few drinks, a few laughs, old friends."

"That's what I told him. You should go in too," Mac said making her way back around to the driver's side.

"I will."

"Sturgis…"

"You don't need to ask Mac. I'll take care of him."

"And…"

"And if there is any problem I'll call you."

"Thanks Sturgis."

**MAC'S APARTMENT **

**SATURDAY 0056 **

"MacKenzie," Mac yawned into the phone that had woken her.

"Sorry to wake you Mac," Sturgis apologised.

"It's okay Sturgis, what's wrong? Is Harm alright?" Mac was on her feet.

"Harm's a little…um…inebriated," he said quietly.

"A little?" she questioned.

"Maybe more than a little," he admitted.

"Where is he?" Mac asked, pacing around her bedroom.

"In a taxi."

"Okay, I'll meet him at his place."

"No need, I paid the driver and gave him your address. I thought it would be easier. I hope that's alright? He didn't want to come home with me," Sturgis explained.

"Yeah, it's fine, thanks. How long til he gets here?" she asked.

"Oh, about ten minutes."

"Right. Tell me, how was the evening?" Mac asked, realising she'd get no information from Harm.

"Pretty good, considering, it was good to catch up. The guys wanted to do dinner tomorrow and Harm agreed. Can you remind him in the morning?"

"Will do."

"Harm's very lucky he's got you, Mac."

"Night, Sturgis."

Macgrabbed her robe and put iton. It was the robe Harm had given her for Christmas two years earlier, it was her favourite. She quickly scanned her apartment and returned a few things to their rightful places, not that Harm would notice either way. She went into the kitchen and had just put the kettle on when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Flyboy," she said before she had opened the door fully.

"Sarah MacKenzie?" said a man standing there.

"Yes."

"I believe this is for you." He pointed along the hallway. Harm was leaning against the wall.

"Yes it is, thank you. He wasn't any trouble, was he?" she asked.

"No ma'am," replied the driver.

"Thanks again," Mac said handing him a $20 tip.

"Have a good night, ma'am," the driver said departing.

Mac went into the hallway and stood in front of Harm. "Well, Harm, are you coming in?"

He nodded slowly. She took his hands and pulled him off the wall causing him tostumble forward into her arms. She caught and steadied him before walking him inside.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked when they were inside the apartment.

He shook his head vigorously. "Whoa, I shouldn'tda done that," he said stumbling again.

Mac caught him and held him. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so drunk. "Okay Flyboy, time for bed."

She took him to the bedroom and sat him on the edge ofher bed. Mac knelt down and removed his shoes before placing them underher bed. She looked up at him and could see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, what is it?" she whispered caressing his face. He shook his head. "Talk to me, babe. It's okay."

He said nothing but the tears which had been threatening spilt over. He pulled Mac to him and rested his head on hers. There were no words.

After he had settled down Mac stood up. "Okay Harm, we'll talk tomorrow." She went to the bathroom to grab some Kleenex and when she returned Harm was asleep, still dressed, on top of the quilt. She covered him with her favourite purple blanket and got into bed beside him. For awhile she lay there and listened to his breathing, it was almost hypnotic. She began to contemplate her own actions over the last 24 hours. She had called Harm by different terms of endearment and it had all come so naturally. Harm hadn't commented on it and it felt so right Mac wasn't in a hurry to stop.

A few hours later Mac awoke and it was apparent Harm had been awake sometime earlier. He was clad only in hisbeater and boxers and under the blankets with Mac. He rolled into her space in the bed and while she didn't mind the closeness of him, the smell of stale alcohol wasn't as appealing. She turned her back to him and shortly afterwards felt his arm slip around her waist, he was obviously comfortable with the sleeping arrangement.

Sometime after dawn Mac heard Harm get up and make his way into the bathroom. She could hear him vomiting and went to see if he was alright. Quietly she knocked on the door.

"Don't come in," he said.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Okay," he managed but the ensuing sounds told the truth.

Mac went in and found him sitting on the floor by the toilet bowl.

"Oh Mac," he uttered embarrassed by everything.

"It's okay, it's okay," she soothed. She grabbed a face washer and ran it under the cold water before using it on him. She continued to do this, only stopping while he vomited. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and the ice pack; he was going to need it. Mac filled the glass with water and gave it to him. He took a sip and handed it back. Twenty minutes later the worst seemed to be over and Mac tucked him back into bed with a bucket beside him and the ice pack on his forehead. She sat with him until he fell asleep and then had a shower.

It was nearly 1100 when Harm shuffled out of the bedroom to find Mac sitting at the dining room table doing paperwork.

"Morning," he said embarrassed.

"Hi Harm, how are you doing this morning?" she asked, putting down her pen and looking at him.

"Yeah, okay. Mac, I'm so sorry," he apologised, his eyes fixed on his bare feet.

"For what?" she asked moving to him.

"For last night - getting so drunk, I haven't done that in so long and for turning up here and…and… if I remember correctly I spent a lot of time in the bathroom and you helped me," he said trying to collect his thoughts.

"You don't have to apologise, Harm," Mac said rubbing his arm.

"I shouldn't have come here and made you deal with my mess. I'm sure I gave the taxi driver my address…" Harm started to explain.

"And Sturgis gave him mine," Mac interrupted.

"Why?" he finally dared to look at her.

"Because he was looking out for you, you were in no state to be home alone," she explained.

"Thanks." He smiled weakly.

"Now, what can I get you?" Mac said heading to the kitchen.

"Nothing, I honestly couldn't eat…" he began.

"How about coffee?" she offered. Harm cringed. Mac's coffee wasn't the greatest even when he was feeling well. "How about tea?."

"That would be great."

Mac returned with the tea and placed it on a coaster at the end of the table where Harm sat.

"What are you working on?" he asked, his head still fuzzy and his mouth feeling furry.

"Trying to figure out 'saladays'," Mac said.

"Any luck?" he asked, hoping Mac had solved the mystery.

"Nope." She shook her head. Mac sat down and looked at the paper before her. No matter how she tried to write it nothing made sense. She scanned the table and lifted up the papers.

"Lost something?" he asked, scanning the table.

"Yeah, the pen I was using," she replied.

Harm looked around. "There's one there, on the dresser. That it?"

"No, it was gold." Mac said.

"Gold?" he questioned.

"Gold," Mac confirmed.

"Saladays in gold?" he said, his voice with an unfamiliar tone.

"Harm, what is it?" Mac asked concerned about him.

Harm sat there for a few minutes trying to think through the alcohol induced haze. Mac knew the moment he had found clarity.

"That son of a bitch, I'll kill him," Harm exploded leaping up from the table knocking over his tea. "I swear to God I'll kill him."

Mac jumped in surprise at his sudden, violent movement. "Harm, what? Who?"

"I'll kill him, I swear to God." Harm took two strides towards the door. Mac ran to block his path.

"Harm, stop!" She put her hands up. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To find that bastard." He went to move past her. She grabbed him and they spun around.

"Harm, stop! You have no car and you are going nowhere dressed like that," she said firmly.

Harm looked down and realised he was still in his beater and boxers.

"Sweetheart, stop, take a breath and tell me what's going on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._**

**_Author's notes: Please be patient with further updates I will try to get them up quickly. This is the last ff I will be posting here for a while._**

**_Please ignore any spacing problems - I'm having difficulties little squares appearing when I use the edit / preview feature._**

**_---------------------------------------------------Misunderstood-------------------------------------------------------_**

**BETHESDA**** HOSPITAL**

**SATURDAY 1437 **

Harm paced the waiting room, impatient for Sergeants Phillips and Ellis to arrive. Mac was in the bathroom and the General had just exited the elevator. 

"Commander Rabb," called the General, trying to gain his attention. "Rabb?" 

"Oh sir, sorry." He spun around to face his commanding officer.

"What's going on, Commander?" he asked.

"Just what I was about to ask," said Sgt Phillips appearing behind him. 

When all had gathered Harm drew a deep breath and explained his revelation. Every piece fitted and whereas Sgt Ellis was prepared to go along with Harm's reasoning, Sgt Phillips was reluctant. 

"It's all very convenient, isn't it Commander? You are a person of interest and you somehow find a way to make the pieces fit so someone else is to blame," Sgt Phillips said.

"Someone else _is_ to blame, Phillips, I did not do it," Harm retorted defiantly. 

"I beg to differ, Rabb," he snarled.

Just as the men were about to begin a verbal barrage, General Cresswell intervened. "Seems to me," he said slowly and deliberately "That the best way to solve this particular riddle is to ask Petty Officer Coates herself." 

"Ah, a voice of reason," said Sgt Ellis. Moving to stand in between his colleague and Harm.

The group moved along the hallway until Harm stopped outside the door. "Are you coming in?" asked Mac, taking his hand when the others were in the room. 

"No, I don't think so. Don't want to put any added pressure on her," Harm replied, leaning on the wall near her door.

"Fair enough.Will you be okay?" Mac asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll hang around out here." He rested his head and closed his eyes. Mac squeezed his hand and then left him standing alone. 

�

"Jennifer, how are you feeling today?" began Sgt Ellis pulling up a chair beside her bed. 

"I'm doing better today, sir," Jennifer said quietly.

"You don't have to "sir" me, the name's Paul. Are you up to answering a few questions?" he asked, grabbing his note pad.

"I think so, Paul." She nodded.

"Now, normally there wouldn't be so many people in here for your statement but your General and Colonel wanted to be here.Do you have any objection?" Sgt Ellis asked, looking around the room and back to Jennifer.

Jen looked from the General to Mac and back again. "No, they can stay." She smiled weakly. 

"Do you need anything before this starts?" asked Mac moving closer to the bedside.

"Where's the Commander, ma'am?" Jen whispered.

"Outside," Mac replied.

"Is he coming in?" she asked looking towards the closed door.

"Not just yet," Mac answered.

"Oh." 

�

"Now Jennifer, in your own time can you tell me what happened on Thursday night," Sgt Ellis asked quietly, notepad at the ready. For the next ten minutes Jen spoke about the horrible evening in question and how she had sustained the injuries, how she felt embarrassed and belittled about the whole thing and how her biggest fear would be that Commander Rabb would hate her as a result. 

"Why would Commander Rabb hate you?" asked the General. 

Jen reached out and took Mac's hand she needed support to get through this. "The Commander has been the biggest positive influence on my life and my career and I don't want this to change things." 

"What makes you think it will?" asked Sgt Phillips. 

"The Commander is very loyal to his friends and this…this…" Jen stopped. 

"Jen, who did this?" Mac asked confident that she knew the answer and that Harm was right. 

"Captain Lackey," Jen whispered, gripping Mac's hand tightly. Mac squeezed her back hand and smiled. 

"And the Commander had nothing to do with it?" Sgt Phillips asked, still not convinced. 

"No, yes sir." 

"Which one, Petty Officer?" asked the General. 

"Commander Rabb had nothing to do with this," she said gesturing to her injuries. "But he is the link between me and the�Captain. Commander Rabb set up the meeting for me with Commander Eagleton; I was soliciting his help for a youth program I want to establish. Captain Lackey came into the café and we were chatting and he was telling me all the things they got up to at the Academy." 

"So, may I ask why you reacted to Commander Rabb so negatively?" Sgt Ellis asked. 

"No, you may not," Jen replied. 

After several more questions and when both sergeants were satisfied with the information they had, the decision was made to arrest Edward Lackey. They left the room and Harm approached them instantly. 

"Well?" he asked eagerly. 

"Seems you are off the hook, the Petty Officer named Edward Lackey as her attacker," replied Sgt Phillips. "We're going to get him now." 

"I want to be there when you pick this bastard up" said Harm. 

"Not protocol," responded Sgt Phillips. 

"Come on," Harm started before the General interceded. 

"Let him go, he might be of more help to you than to me." 

"Fine." 

�

"One minute," said Harm as they went to depart and slipped into Jen's room, Mac was still there. 

"Alright if I come in, Jennifer?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry, sir," Jen whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" asked Harm sitting on the bed taking her hand. 

"It's just…just…" Tears began to fall. 

"Jen, can I ask Sgt Ellis' question now?" Mac asked.� Jennifer nodded. "Why did you react so negatively to Harm?" 

Harm held his breath, this is the question he wanted answered most of all. 

Jen dropped her head�and began talking but Harm couldn't hear her. "Jen?" he interrupted. 

�

"I was worried," she admitted.�

"About?"� he prompted.

"If you were forced to choose between your friend and me I was worried that you'd choose him and …and…"� her voice trailed as she fought to control her emotions.

"And?" Mac encouraged.

"And I'd be back to having no one. I mean I wouldn't blame you, you have known him nearly my whole lifetime and you have known me like two minutes. I…I…" Again her voice let her down. She took as deep a breath as she could manage. "I couldn't let you near me and be all caring and considerate just to have you walk away from me in favour of him. That would have hurt more than any injury."

"Jen," he squeezed her hand. "I will always be there for you. Friendship is not about the length of time but the quality of the relationship." He reached up to brush away her tears. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir, and thank you." 

Harm and Mac rejoined the three men in the hallway. "Let's go," Harm said. 

**BETHESDA EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT **

**SATURDAY 2138 **

Mac was beginning to feel anxious. She hadn't been permitted to go with Harm to arrest Lackey and had spent the afternoon at home doing paperwork. As time ticked by and she hadn't heard from Harm she began to think all sorts of things had happened, none of which were pleasant. 

When the phone finally rang she jumped on it. "MacKenzie." 

"Colonel, it's General Cresswell, can you get back to Bethesda now?" he requested.

"Yes sir, what's wrong? Is it the Petty Officer?" Mac asked quickly.

"No Mac, it's Commander Rabb. Meet me in the ER." And then he was gone. 

�

"What happened?" Mac asked without greeting as she saw the General walking to her. 

"Captain Lackey was a bit reluctant to give up his freedom," explained General Cresswell.

"And?" Mac prompted.

"And the Commander sustained some minor injuries," Cresswell continued.

"How minor?" Mac asked.

"Bruises, lacerations, stab wound..." he began reeling off the injuries.

"Stab wound?" Mac gasped. "Is he alright?" 

"He will be, go and see him." 

�

"What do think you were doing, getting yourself hurt like that?" Mac said standing at Harm's bedside. 

"Ed thought he'd take a swing at me," Harm explained.

"How many times?" Mac asked, rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

"A few," Harm admitted.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, the worst is over." 

Mac leant forward and kissed his head. 

"Excuse me, Colonel, you'll have to step outside while we change this dressing," said the nurse ushering her out. 

"Don't go far," Harm called out. 

�

When the nurse had finished Harm lay back and closed his eyes. The pain medication had begun to wear off and the throbbing in his arm hurt. Next time he'd remember to move his whole body out of the way of the�four inch blade. 

�

She moved quietly into the room, stopping for a moment to push back her long brown hair that had fallen across her face. She reached the bedside and held the rail tightly. She looked down and caught her breath. Harm lay their bloodied and bruised – evidence of his quest to bring in her attacker. 

"Oh God," she whispered. 

"I'm alright, Jen, honest," Harm said opening his eyes and searching for her hand. "Should you be out of bed?" 

"No, she shouldn't," said Mac coming into the room with a nurse and a wheelchair. 

"Sit down, Petty Officer," the nurse said sternly. 

"I'm sorry," said Jen. "It's just the General told me what had happened and I had to make sure you were okay. After all it was my fault." 

"It was not your fault, Jennifer," Harm said sternly.

"But if…" she began.

"But if nothing. None of this was your fault, do you understand me?" he said firmly.

"Yes sir." She nodded.�

"Do you believe me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's something different altogether, sir." 

�

The nurse took Jennifer back to her room as Mac approached his bed. "I spoke to the doctor, Harm; you need to stay in overnight." 

"No, Mac, I don't want to," Harm said, trying to sit up.� She place her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back into bed.

"You have no choice. You have been stabbed through the arm; you have severe bruising to your ribs, you…" 

"I know what I have Mac, I was there." Harm sighed deeply.

"Sorry. The doctor says you need to be here at least twenty four hours," Mac said quietly. 

"Ma'am, you need to go now, Commander Rabb needs his rest," said a young nurse coming into the room. Harm looked up at her in disappointment. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harm," she said quietly. Harm reached out and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Night Mac."

Mac kissed his hand and left. 

�

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._**

**_Please ignore any spacing problems - I'm having difficulties little squares appearing when I use the edit / preview feature._**

**_This is the FINAL chapter._**

**_---------------------------------------------------Misunderstood-------------------------------------------------------_**

**BETHESDA**

**SUNDAY 1533 **

"Hi Flyboy. Anything I can do for you?" Mac asked as she quietly entered his room. 

"Take me home," he said, using puppy dog eyes to enhance his plea.

"I'm not sure if that's possible," Mac replied, not having spoken to the doctor yet.

"Please! Pretty please!" he begged, he hated hospitals he'd rather be anywhere but.

"Oh, I'll see what I can do." 

**HARM'S APARTMENT **

**SUNDAY 1745 **

"I knew you could spring me from that place," Harm said as they entered his apartment. 

"The things I have to do for you though." Mac shook her head. 

"What do you have to do?" he asked, turning to watch her.

"I have to stay here all night to watch you – to make sure there's no delayed concussion or other ill effects from yesterday's exploits," she explained. Although in truth she'd stay without any medical reason.

"I do appreciate it, Mac," he sighed.

"It's the least I could do for our hero." She sat him down on the sofa. "Need anything?" she asked. 

"No, not anymore," he said taking herhand and making her sit beside him. 

"What few days!" Mac finally said resting her head on his shoulder. 

Before she could take a breath there was a knock and Mac got up. "Sturgis," she said opening the door. 

"Evening, Mac, how's the patient?" he asked, moving into the apartment.

"Fine, Sturgis," Harm called out. 

Sturgis made his way over to Harm and patted his shoulder before sitting in the armchair. "You want to tell me how the guy we had drinks with two nights ago, a guy we've been friends with forever, ends up stabbing you during his arrest?" 

"Yesterday when I was at Mac's it came to me," Harm said simply.

"What did, buddy?" asked Sturgis.

"I realised it was Ed who assaulted Jen and …" Harm began.

"How?" Sturgis interrupted. "How did you come to that realisation?" 

"Saladays was actually "salad days", we misunderstood and Mac lost her gold pen…" Harm rambled.

"Huh?" It wasn't making sense to Sturgis. 

"_Thank you for coming home, I'm sorry that the chairs are all worn. I left them there I could have sworn these are my salad days, slowly being eaten away…"_ Harm began.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Sturgis. 

"I still don't get it," Mac interrupted. 

"When we were at the Academy, Mac," Sturgis explained. "Ed, Harvey, Harm and I use to pull some pranks." 

"You, Sturgis?" Mac was surprised. 

"Yes, Mac, me, I do have a sense of humour. Anyhow, we had an instructor who Ed thought looked like the lead singer of Spandau Ballet." 

" Spandau Ballet? Must be before my time," Mac smiled. Harm just shook his head. 

"Anyway "Gold" was a popular song of their's at the time and Ed set up the PA system so Gold would come on whenever this instructor came by, nearly drove him crazy." 

"When the instructor started given him a hard time," Harm continued "Ed arranged for him to receive 10kgs of salad a day for a month." 

"Salad, why?" 

"The line in the song, I guess, it amused him," answered Sturgis. 

"What I don't get," Sturgis continued, "is why the Petty Officer was saying it?" 

"When she had her meeting with Harvey they ran into Ed and he was telling her about the pranks we used to pull. He must have told her about the 'salad' days. She was telling us from the start and we misunderstood her." 

"Easy mistake, buddy, given the circumstances. Did he say why he attacked her?" Sturgis asked,

"No, denied it was him," Harm said, closing his eyes, exhausted by everything.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think he took a liking to her, she said no, he got upset – he always did have a temper, followed her and when Jen stopped at O'Hare to run errands, he…well, we know what he did," Harm replied.

"Where is he now?" Sturgis asked.

"Looking through bars in the police cells," Harm responded.

"Hopefully that'll be his view for a long time to come," Mac added. 

The three sat and spoke a while longer before Sturgis stood to leave. 

"Do you need anything, Harm?" he asked.

"No Sturgis, I'm fine." He looked at Mac, knowing he already had everything he needed.

Sturgis reached out and shook Harm's hand. "I'm glad you're okay, next time be more careful." 

"He will," Mac answered for him. 

"Now, if I don't get home soon Varese will disown me." 

With Sturgis gone, the toll of recent events were clearly evident. Now that the adrenalin had subsided and the crisis was over Harm was beginning to feel the pain of the whole situation. The pain associated with the physical injuries, the pain caused by the actions of one friend against another, the guilt associated with being the link between them and not being able to prevent it. He slumped back on the sofa feeling every bit his age. 

"I'm glad tomorrow's a holiday. I don't think I could face work," he sighed.

"You wouldn't have been going anyway – you have ten days medical leave and the General is going to make you take it," Mac informed him.

"I know, I meant you going to work," he said, a small smile on his face.

Mac reached out and took his hand and smiled. His eyes locked onto hers and they sat in silence, both jumping when the phone rang. 

"Rabb." 

"Harm, the book hasn't arrived," Mattie began without greeting.

"I'm sorry Mattie I didn't…" Harm began.

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't sent it yet. Harm you promised. It was really important. You've let me down," she complained.

"Mattie, I…" he tried to interrupt.

"But Harm you said…" she started again.

"I'll get the goddamned book now." Harm threw the receiver at Mac. "You talk to her." He stormed out. 

"Mattie, it's Mac." 

"Oh hi, Mac, what's wrong with Harm?" Mattie asked.

"I think something you said upset him," Mac said quietly.

"What did I say?" Mattie asked innocently. 

"Come off it Mattie, I could hear you and I was sitting at the end of the sofa," Mac answered.

"I guess I was a bit rough, it's just that Harm said he would when I spoke to him on Thursday and…" Mattie began but Mac had heard enough.

"Mattie, let me tell you what happened on Thursday when Harm went to get your book." 

Mattie listened in near silence as Mac filled in the details. She told her of Jen's injuries, the accusations, the revelation and the arrest. By the time she had finished she knew Mattie was more than remorseful. She could hear her sobbing quietly. 

"Oh, Mac, will Jen be alright?" Mattie cried.

"In time," Mac replied.

"And will Harm?" she asked.

"In time," Mac replied.

"Do you think it will be alright if I come and see them tomorrow? Dad was going to DC anyway and…" Mattie asked.

"I think that'll be fine. Harm's back, do you want to talk to him?" Mac asked.

"No, we'll talk tomorrow, just tell him I'm so sorry and that I love him and give him a hug and a kiss for me," she said.

"Alright, Mattie." Mac hung up. 

"Here's the precious book," Harm said dropping it on the coffee table. 

"Mattie'll pick it up tomorrow," Mac informed him.

"Tomorrow? She's coming here?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I told her what happened and she wants to see you and Jen," she said.

"Oh." Harm sat back down beside her.

"She's sorry for what she said." 

"Yeah." 

"She said to tell you she loves you." 

"Uh hum." 

"And to give you this." Mac wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She could feel the tension run out of him. "She didn't mean anything by it, she's a teenager." 

"Yeah, I know," he said holding Mac tighter. 

Eventually Mac broke away. 

"Now, you need to have a shower and go to bed, doctor's orders." Mac stood up and helped him up.

"What about dinner?" he asked, not that he was hungry.

"Oh, I forgot." 

"You forgot?" He put his hand to her forehead. "Are you unwell, Marine?" 

"Ha ha, very funny. I've been otherwise occupied," she retorted.

"Yeah, but it's not like you to forget about food." 

"You go and have a shower and I'll order in. What do you fancy?" 

Harm passed on his first thought, settling with "Anything." 

Harm emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still dripping. He sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He'd never admit it to Mac but the blows he'd received hurt considerably. He sat there trying to do some deep breathing hoping the pain would ease. 

The phonerang and when Mac realised Harm wasn't answering it, she picked up. 

"Hello." 

"Sarah, is that you?" 

"Hi Trish, how are you?" 

"Well dear and yourself?" 

"Fine, thanks." 

"How's my son, is he behaving himself?" 

"He has his moments. I'll just get him." 

Mac walked into the bedroom with the cordless phone and found him in some discomfort. 

"Hon, are you in pain?" she asked concerned. 

"No, no, it'll pass." He grimaced.

"Harm, the doctor said…" 

"It's okay, really." 

"Your mom's on the phone." She handed it to him. 

"Hi mom," he said as Mac went to walk away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He put his arm around her waist and sat her on his knee. "Don't go," he whispered. 

"Hello, Harmon, are you unwell?" 

"No, mom." 

"But I just heard Sarah mention a doctor." 

"You misunderstood, I'm fine." 

"Really?" 

"Really! How's Frank?" 

"Frank's great, he sends his best." 

"Tell her," Mac mouthed but Harm shook his head. 

"Sorry, mom, I missed that." 

"I said when are you coming out to see us?" 

"When I get a chance, it's been really hectic here." 

"Are you going to bring Sarah with you?" 

"You never know." 

Mac ran her fingers through his hair sending shivers down his spine. 

"Ahh." He shuddered involuntarily. 

"Are you okay, son?" 

"I keep telling you I'm fine." 

"Put Sarah on." 

"Why?" 

"Because I am your mother and I said so." 

"Mac's not going to tell you anything different." 

"I want to wish her happy birthday. When I couldn't get her at home I tried there. Now put her back on." 

Harm did so shaking his head. He planned a romantic dinner for Mac's birthday, he'd even written out the shopping list but Thursday's events had changed everything. "Don't tell her," was his last request as he headed to the bathroom to get dressed. 

When Mac had concluded the call she went out to the kitchen and made two cups of tea. Finally Harm emerged, dressed in his pyjamas. 

"Oh, I didn't know this was a pyjama party," Mac laughed but Harm couldn't even manage a smile. 

He crossed to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water and swallowed a handful of tablets. "Food should be here soon," Mac said trying to gauge his mood. 

"I'm really not hungry." 

"You still have to eat." 

He stood there for a while leaning against the bench. 

"What is it, Harm? Does your arm hurt?" 

"No, the meds will kick in soon." 

"What is it?" she moved closer to him. 

"I guess I'm just really tired and …" The doorbell rang. 

Mac paid the delivery guy and put the Chinese food on the bench. 

"Tired and what?" 

"And…and…I'm really sorry." 

"What on earth for?" Mac said standing in front of him. 

"This has been a hell of a way to spend your birthday. I'm so sorry. I planned it differently and with everything else I completely forgot. Some friend I am." 

"It's understandable, I'd forgotten about it too until your mother said it." 

"Mom remembers everything." 

"I know she's great like that." 

"How do _you_ mean?" 

"Whenever I speak to her she has all the answers." 

"How often do you speak to her?" 

"Once a week usually, sometimes more, sometimes less." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, didn't you know?" 

What do you talk about?" 

"Lots of things?" 

"Me?" 

"On occasion but believe it or not we have been known to get through a conversation without even mentioning your name. Now come and eat." She picked up the food in one hand and took him by the other. 

They sat on the sofa and ate. Harm ate very little and when Mac realised forcing him wasn't going to work she let him be. When she had finished she cleared up and went back to the sofa. Harm was leaning back with his eyes closed. 

"Hey, Flyboy, time for bed." 

He opened his eyes and allowed Mac to help him up and into the bedroom. She put him into bed and made sure he was comfortable. 

"Where are you going to sleep?" 

"Next to you, if you don't mind." 

"No." He grinned, finally something felt like it was going his way.

Harm struggled against exhaustion, fighting to stay awake while Mac was in the bathroom changing. Eventually she returned and slipped into the bed beside him. 

"I thought you'd be asleep," she said turning towards him. 

"I realised I hadn't wished you a happy birthday." He tried to ease himself up to kiss her but it hurt too much. So she leant down and kissed him quickly. "Happy birthday, Mac." 

"Thank you." 

"I'm sorry there's no cake or candle and I didn't even get a chance to pick up your present." 

"It's alright," she said stroking his head. "I don't need anything else for my birthday.I'm right where I want to be, babe," she said before kissing his lips and realising he had drifted off. "Sleep well, sweetheart," she whispered kissing him again before snuggling down under the blankets with him. 

"Mac," Harm said, surprising her, "I think I prefer "Babe."" 

"Huh?" replied Mac drowsily. 

"I prefer babe to honey or sweetheart." 

"Good, I like babe too." 

She turned to him and kissed him in the darkness, her first ever birthday wish coming true.

Mac knew there was a long road ahead for herself and Harm and an even longer one for Jennifer but she also knew they would all come out the other side of this period stronger and closer. They were true survivors and that could never be misunderstood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, here ends another story and my last one here for awhile. I want to take this opportunity to say a huge thank you to all those who have read and reviewed my stories, it has certainly been a heartwarming experience. I have met some amazing people through JAG both here and on other sites and I am certainly richer for the friendships extended to me. In no particular order, a sincere and heartfelt thank you** **to Kathy, Nat, Jean, Elizabeth, Jan, Alyson, Peggy, Anna, Michelle and Alix in your own way you have each brightened my day. If I have forgotten anyone, I apologise.**_

**_Although there are no guarantees, hopefully my absence won't be too long and I'll be able to come back with some fresh new stories. In the mean time feel free to read and review stories from my portfolio, I'll still be replying to reviews, PMs and emails._**

**_Have a wonderful Easter, stay safe and keep writing,_**

**_love Nettie_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
